caliburnfandomcom-20200213-history
Steamworld
The world of Verice is split into five continents. Each of these, are on the brink of disaster.... Basic Information Verice's level of technology is, in some ways, more primitive than our own, evidenced by their decided LACK of computers. However, Varice also has several piece's of technology that, to those who do not inhabit this world, seem to be fairly advanced. One such piece of tech is the Mech, a collosal war machine. Another, smaller one, is the Nautilids, massive submarines that can hold entire populations. The worlds political affairs are handled by the UVF, who use the tick tock men to carry out their laws. Each continent is also ruled by a separate ruling body.(To make a rough comparison, the UVF is similair to a UN with more power). Also in Verice is magic. Yes, magic. Magic is operated by using RUNES, mystic symbols that channel energy. RUNES '''are frequently inlaid upon staffs by mages, however, they can also be put upon Mechs and other items to provide a number of effects. Learning a '''RUNE '''is a time consuming thing, explaining why so few people are mages. The countries Vergratz Vergratz resembles Pre-WW2 germany in language and customs. Its main unit of currency is the Wahrung. It is ruled by the Kaiser, a sort of emporer, and the Parliment. The Kaiser can raise taxes, declare war, and institute drafts, as well as veto laws. The Parliment can make laws, abolish existing laws, and manage most social institutions. The capitol is Zentrum. Race's Include: Humans-Avarage intellect, strength, and speed. Fairly common. The humans of Vergratz are known to be skilled with long range rifle's. no magic proficiencies. Drow- Known for their sensitivity to light, the Drow is weak toward flashbangs, and light magic. They make up for it with their speed and skill with light machine guns, and '''SHADOW RUNES Amistad Resembling the Old West, Amistad is ruled by the Gunslingers, a organization of Knight-Noble's trained in the art of combat. The main currency is the Peso. Race's include: Humans- avarage in intellect, speed, and strength. The humans in Amistad are skilled with pistols and dust magic. Dwarves- Strong in body, weak in mind, the Dwarves are known to be fairly clannish. Uses behemoth mechs. Plains Elves- A nomadic race with a culture similair to that of the Native Americans, Plains Elves are skilled in stealth and survival. Zemlya Trapped in eternal winter, Zemlya is similair to communist russia in language and culture. Its is a very LARGE country, with rich minaral deposites in the north. However, said north is VERY dangerous, with magic mutated monsters, rogue automotons, and the occasional frost dragon. Zemlya is ruled by the commity, a sort of oligharchy made up of various political leaders. Races Include: *Humans-bland and average. Zemlyan humans are usually decent with heavy machineguns. *Orcs- Greenskined humanoids, Orcs are masters at piloting heavy mechs. Viofar Reminiscent of victorian age london, Viofar is ruled by the Royal Family. Its main currency is the Oyt. Its capital is Amistad. Peculiar about Viofar is the fact that they created the Tick-Tock men, and their massive military might. Race's include: *Humans- again, avarage. Viofar humans are experts with arial steam tech. *Tick Tock men- Bizzare people who act as the enforcers of the UVF, and as Viofars policemen. They are listed as their own race because, due to their uniform, it is unknown just what race they are. The Tick Tock men are skilled with a variety of weapons, but are weak against steam tech and magic. The wasted lands A twisted nexus of knightmares and darkness, The wasted lands inhabit what was once Ythelfor. It was destroyed when a rip in space time acourd on the continent, realesing massive amounts of energy, killing most of the inhabitants. Those who were not killed became the twisted, horrible monstrosities who seek only to kill, and be killed.